Charles F. Muntz
Charles F. Muntz is the main antagonist in the 2009 computer-animated film, Up. He is an adventurer and has three talking dogs. In the beginning of the film, he is stripped of his honors for supposedly faking a new rare bird (which it is extinct) that he discovered. A young Carl Fredricksen, who looks up to Muntz, believes that the creature was real. When an elderly Carl finds his hero, he at first seems like the man he had always believed he was - honest, caring, fun-loving, and an expert explorer. Once it is revealed that Kevin, the bird that Russell is keeping as a pet, is the bird Muntz has been after all these years, he reveals his evil nature - he has killed many explorers that have come to Paradise Falls, believing that they were all after the bird. He follows the pair and manages to steal Kevin. Russell gives chase and is captured by Muntz who he plans to kill by throwing him out of the hanger door. Russell is saved by Carl who frees Kevin and engages in a fierce battle with Muntz. Carl loses the fight and escapes to the top of the blimp. Muntz follows Carl to the top with a shotgun planning on killing both him and Russell, however he is tricked by them into going into the house. Carl sends the house floating away, and when Muntz relizes he's been duped he jumps through the window trying to get back to his airship but his foot snags on some balloons and he falls to his death. Muntz appears to be a genius with machines as he has created a collar that allows his dogs to speak. He is also great with animals since he has trained them to do almost anything from fighting to cooking. He has named all of his dogs after letters in the Greek alphabet. Muntz "borrowed" his name from Charles Mintz the one that stole the Oswald rights from Walt Disney. Gallery up-character-concept-art-charles-muntz-poster.jpg|An early poster of Charles F. Muntz in the 1930's. He is a proud hero. 2009_up_021.jpg|Charles is having dinner with Carl and Russel in his blimp. MuntzsAirship.jpg|Muntz's blimp called the Spirit of Adventure. charlesfmuntzyoungf.png|A young Charles F. Muntz standing on his blimp. Trivia Charles F. Muntz was the 3rd Pixar Villain to fall to his death after Zurg (who actually survived.) and GO-4. The following villains that fall to their deaths after the Wicked Queen, Ratigan, McLeach, Gaston, Frollo, Merlock, The Cyclops, Queen Narissa, the Animal Guards, the Jersey Devil, Fidget, Willie the Giant, The Bear, Hades, Sa'luk, Morgana, Clayton, the T-Rex (Aladdin), the Troll, the Carnotaurs, and the other villains that fall to their demise. Category:Pixar Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Hunters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Deceased villains Category:Killers Category:Men Category:Comical Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains in Pixarpedia section "10 of the Worst" Category:Tyrants Category:True Villains Category:Rich Category:Evil geniuses Category:Deaths Category:Traitors Category:Most Evil Category:Not always evil Category:Bounty Hunters Category:falling villains Category:Temptation Category:Not completely evil Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Strongest Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Singing Villains Category:Opposing Forces Category:Neutral Antagonists Category:Not always evil Category:Temptation Category:Smoking Category:Idiotic Villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Defeated villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:Framers Category:Ghastly Villains Category:Dream Villains Category:Boogeymen Category:Villians draged to hell Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Hilarious Villians